El Capitán
by ColdestSnow
Summary: [Traducción Autorizada] FF Original: THE CAPTAIN - PK Samurai - [one-shot] - "Un día, jugaremos béisbol juntos de nuevo."


**Aclaración:**FF Original:** The Captain - PK Samurai**

**Ni Daiya no Ace ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

**Notas del Autor:**La premisa general se remonta históricamente a la época de la colonización Japonesa en Corea, durante la primera mitad del siglo 20, pero no he realizado ninguna investigación en específico para este one-shot. Todo está basado en lo que vagamente conozco. Lo que básicamente significa que la mayor parte es creada. Discúlpenme.

* * *

><p><strong>El Capitán<strong>

[one-shot]

* * *

><p>Su verdadero nombre era Sa Eh-joon, pero los miembros del equipo de béisbol lo llamaban Eijun, la versión japonesa del nombre con el cual había nacido. Incluso sus padres lo llamaban Eijun. No Eh-joon. Tal vez se sentían orgullosos de que hubiera sido aceptado en el equipo. Él era el único no-japonés ahí, después de todo. O tal vez sólo estaban asustados.<p>

Sus vecinos, por otro lado, se sentían menos orgullos, menos asustados. Lo tildaban de chucho y cobarde. Un mestizo cobarde que intentaba ser japonés. Lo llamaban de muchas formas. Pero aun cuando sólo había una pequeña diferencia fonética entre 'Eh-joon' y 'Eijun,' ellos nunca lo llamaban 'Eijun.'

Había nacido siendo Eh-joon, pero era conocido como Eijun en el montículo. Tenía dos nombres, pero era una sola persona. Un objeto sólo puede tener un nombre. Así que, ¿cuál era su nombre, entonces? ¿Era Eh-joon o Eijun? No lo sabía.

El oficial imperial japonés, quien había creado el equipo de béisbol, se llamaba Miyuki Kazuya. Y él lo llamaba Eijun.

* * *

><p>El pueblo entero quedó sorprendido cuando el oficial japonés a cargo de la estación policial repentinamente falleció. Los rumores que circulaban eran que había sido debido a alimentos envenenados, y en la semana siguiente a su muerte, oficiales japoneses con verdes uniformes registraron el pueblo en busca del culpable. Fue una sombría y aterradora semana, pero eventualmente, se las arreglaron para inculpar a uno de los granjeros que se encargaban de transportar papas a la estación. Lo ejecutaron públicamente en la plaza del pueblo, decapitándolo. Afortunadamente, el verdugo era un talentoso espadachín del gran ejército imperial japonés, por lo que el granjero murió instantáneamente. Probablemente. Después restregaron y lavaron la zona ensangrentada, borrando todo rastro de lo sucedido.<p>

Luego de ello, las cosas se estabilizaron en el pueblo, y unas semanas después, el recientemente condecorado Capitán Miyuki Kazuya llegó para asumir el puesto.

En un principio, resultó sorprendente que un hombre tan joven pudiera haber alcanzado tan importante posición. Él debía de ser el oficial más joven en alcanzar dicho rango, decían sus vecinos.

Sin embargo, a Eijun le parecía un castigo. Después de todo, ¿Quién querría ser enviado lejos, a un puesto – cual callejón sin salida – en algún pueblo desolado?

* * *

><p>Varios meses después de la ejecución del granjero, Eijun se encontraba jugando a atrapar la pelota con sus amigos luego de la escuela, cuando repentinamente ellos se detuvieron. Sus rostros se tornaron pálidos mientras miraban algo detrás de él, y cuando se dio la vuelta, con una impaciente y ácida réplica que pugnaba por salir, vio al Capitán Miyuki observarlos desde la entrada.<p>

"Oye tú," dijo el capitán en japonés. Estaba vestido con el pulcro uniforme blanco de un oficial, con charreteras en los hombros, e insignias y medallas en el pecho que denotaban su alto rango. Señaló con el dedo a Eijun, quien palideció. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Eijun sabía japonés, por supuesto. Todos sabían. Hablaban coreano en casa, pero les enseñaban japonés en la escuela; y por ley, todas las señales en la ciudad estaban en japonés y coreano.

"Sa Eh-joon, señor," balbuceó, su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente en su pecho. No apartó su mirada de la del oficial, pues parecería que no estaba prestando atención. Pero al mismo tiempo, mirarlo a los ojos podría ser tomado como una insolencia, así que después de un breve momento de pánico, fijó los ojos en el mentón del hombre. Eijun se forzó a recordar, intentando desesperadamente descubrir si acaso había hecho algo para provocar su ira. La forma en cómo la cabeza del granjero había rodado por el suelo, cruzó por su mente.

Lo que el capitán le preguntó, sin embargo, fue lo último que pudo haber esperado.

"¿Alguna vez has jugado béisbol?"

"S-sí, señor," dijo, tratando sin éxito de esconder el temblor de su voz.

Eijun había escuchado los rumores, por supuesto. Incluso había visto algunos de ellos por sí mismo. Rumores acerca de cuán crueles y sádicos eran los japoneses. De cuán bestias eran. El Sr. Kim, quien solía vivir dos puertas más abajo, había dicho que su nieta había firmado un contrato pensando que trabajaría en una compañía en Japón. Pero en lugar de eso, había sido encerrada en un burdel militar, donde fue violada por soldados japoneses día tras día.

El Sr. Kim desapareció semanas después. La historia oficial era que había huido de sus deudas, pero la Sra. Park – de la farmacia – murmuraba que probablemente estaba sirviendo de experimento secreto en algún laboratorio militar japonés.

"Tengo un equipo de béisbol," dijo el capitán. "Y he estado buscando un pitcher interesante. Ven al campo detrás de la estación policial mañana, luego de que salgas de la escuela." Agregó, con la actitud de aquellos que están acostumbrados a que sus órdenes sean obedecidas sin cuestionamientos.

"Sí, señor," chilló Eijun. Entonces el capitán sonrió, y su mente de inmediato se vio invadida de visiones sobre él mismo siendo atado a una cama de hospital, mientras una brillante, vieja sierra de metal se acercaba girando hacia su estómago.

¡_Whirrrr!_

* * *

><p>Eijun descubrió al día siguiente que el campo era un montón de tierra irregular que tenía bases pintadas de blanco en cada esquina. Aquello no había estado ahí sino hasta después que el Capitán Miyuki llegara a su pueblo.<p>

Cuando Eijun se dejó ver, estaba sudando abundantemente. Su profesor los había dejado salir más tarde de lo usual, y había corrido todo el camino tan rápido como sus piernas se lo habían permitido. Eijun se preguntaba si acaso no estaba corriendo hacia su muerte, pero concluyó que si iba a morir, entonces lo mejor sería hacerlo de una vez.

Sin embargo, lo que le esperaba en el campo no era un verdugo con una resplandeciente espada, o un doctor con una bata de laboratorio manchada de sangre. En vez de eso, había por lo menos una docena de hombres, incluido el condecorado capitán Miyuki. Alguno de ellos eran oficiales de policía, y otros eran civiles. Pero todos eran jóvenes, y japoneses.

Giraron en unísono para mirar a Eijun, quien se encogió, sintiendo su estómago revolverse en su interior.

"¿Un coreano?" dijo uno de aspecto violento que llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás. "¿Está seguro de esto, capitán?" Su nombre era Kuramochi, Eijun lo aprendería después, y tenía una lengua tan afilada como su apariencia.

"Es nuestro pitcher sustituto," dijo el capitán, sus ojos destellaron. Eijun notó que llevaba un extraño tipo de visor, y un uniforme de béisbol blanco en vez del militar que solía usar. "Su velocidad es casi como del nivel de Jun, pero tiene una interesante forma de lanzar. Lo hará hasta que la muñeca de Furuya mejore."

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó gentilmente otro muchacho. Él era probablemente uno de los más cercanos a Eijun en edad, aunque era difícil de calcular pues su cabello cubría la mitad de su rostro. Su nombre era Kominato Haruichi, y más tarde le diría a Eijun, que había seguido a su hermano mayor (quien se había enrolado en la milicia y también era un miembro del equipo) a Corea.

"Eh-joon," respondió, dudando. Esperaba que no le preguntaran por su apellido; vagamente pensó que, aún si era asesinado, al menos podría proteger a sus padres.

"¿Eijun?" repitió el otro muchacho, parpadeando, al escucharle mal. Eijun abrió su boca para corregirle, pero el capitán soltó una repentina carcajada.

"Eijun," dijo el Capitán Miyuki, con una sonrisa. "Es bueno. Ese será tu nombre aquí mientras seas nuestro pitcher."

Eijun no supo qué decir. Hubo alguna vez una interesante charla entre los adultos, acerca de cómo un decreto pronto obligaría a los coreanos a adoptar apellidos japoneses, pero no le había dado importancia en su momento. Ahora, con un simple comentario, el capitán le había dado el nombre de 'Eijun.' Pero el capitán era un oficial de alto rango acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, y Eijun sólo era un colegial escogido al azar y por capricho. El capitán era japonés, y Eijun, no; y esa era la gran diferencia.

Cuando Eijun subió al montículo por primera vez, estaba – tal vez, como era de esperarse – aterrado. Sabía de antemano que sus lanzamientos eran difíciles de medir. Siempre había tenido que contenerse cuando jugaba contra sus amigos. ¿Qué le harían estos bateadores si los atascaba – o aún peor, los ponchaba?

La sierra de metal zumbó en su mente mientras miraba al primer bateador, Kuramochi. Tragó en seco. El hombre de aspecto violento aún no parecía muy convencido, sus ojos le dirigían una fulminante mirada. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, y Eijun bajó la mirada. Lo cual fue un error, pues entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los del capitán. Había descubierto, para su sorpresa, que el Capitán Miyuki jugaba como cátcher. No era precisamente tranquilizador saber que el hombre que podía matarlo en cualquier momento, estuviera atrapando para él.

_Abuelo_, pensó en su interior. _¿Cómo te va en la otra vida? Estoy jugando béisbol con un oficial imperial japonés. Es un capitán. ¿Fue un capitán quien te mató en batalla?_

Eijun realizó su primer lanzamiento, y Kuramochi abanicó. Con un _¡crack!_, la pelota blanca voló a través del aire, pasando directamente el guante del segunda base y convirtiéndose en un hit. Kuramochi, mientras tanto, lanzó su bate y echó a correr hacia la primera base. Los ojos de Eijun se ensancharon. Sus piernas se movían velozmente. Nunca antes había visto a alguien correr así de rápido.

"**¡Safe!"**dijo el árbitro, y aquellos que observaban desde las bancas, dejaron escapar una risita divertida.

El siguiente bateador era Kominato Ryousuke, el hermano mayor de Haruichi. Era un hombre que lucía, de forma permanente en su rostro, lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Según la experiencia de Eijun, pertenecía al grupo de los más escalofriantes entre los oficiales japoneses. De los cuales uno tenía que cuidarse más, pues nunca se podría saber qué querrían oír.

Sintiendo su piel escarapelarse, Eijun lanzó, y el bate golpeó nuevamente la pelota, mandándola a volar en dirección a los _jardines_. Kominato Ryousuke se deslizó con facilidad hacia primera, y Kuramochi avanzó a segunda.

El siguiente bateador, un hombre de aspecto brutal y pequeña barba, soltó un rugido al abanicar su bate, y Kuramochi consiguió llegar a _home_. El otro equipo estalló en vítores.

Repentinamente, el capitán echó su brazo hacia atrás y lanzó la pelota violentamente hacia Eijun. Sus ojos se ensancharon, logrando apenas atraparla con su guante, y una mueca cruzó su rostro ante la fuerza empleada. Inexpresivo, el capitán se puso de pie y caminó hacia el montículo. Los otros miembros del equipo también se le unieron.

"¡No puede cambiar de pitcher, capitán!" uno de los miembros del otro equipo gritó alegremente. "¡Usted fue quien lo trajo!"

"Capitán," dijo uno de los jóvenes oficiales de policía, nerviosamente. Su nombre era Kanemaru y era tercera base del equipo.

"¿Sabes quién soy?" preguntó el capitán a Eijun, ignorando a los otros.

"Sí, señor," dijo Eijun, su vida pasó rápidamente ante sus ojos. "El Capitán Miyuki."

"¿Por qué te estás conteniendo y realizando lanzamientos tan débiles?" exigió, Eijun tragó en seco.

"Yo – Yo no soy un pitcher tan bueno," dijo. "Lo siento."

"¿Sabes que mentirle a un oficial japonés del Ejército Imperial es considerado una ofensa capital?" dijo el capitán.

"Sí, señor," chilló Eijun.

_¡Whirrr!_, zumbó la sierra.

"No te contengas más," soltó a modo de advertencia. Luego, señalando a los otros para que retornen sus posiciones, se colocó nuevamente su máscara de cátcher.

El siguiente bateador conectó otro sencillo, llevando a un corredor a base, pero Eijun ponchó seguidamente a los siguientes tres bateadores.

"Mejor," dijo el capitán, golpeando a Eijun en la espalda cuando retornaba a las bancas para cambiarse el equipo. Eijun se congeló momentáneamente ante el toque, preguntándose por un segundo si acaso no había una espada clavada en su espalda en ese momento.

El juego continuó, y su equipo estaba liderando cuando el capitán lo dio por terminado, en la baja de la séptima entrada.

"El deber llama," explicó, señalando vagamente en dirección de la estación policial.

"No puedo ver su brazo cuando lanza," se quejó uno de los bateadores del otro equipo, uno de rostro cuadrado llamado Sakai. Bajó su bate. "No es justo."

"Yuki no tuvo problemas al batear," repuso el capitán, cambiando su extraño visor por un par de lentes. "Así que deja de quejarte."

"Esa no es una comparación justa," refunfuñó alguien más.

Mientras Eijun esperaba ansiosamente a un lado del grupo, sin saber qué hacer, escuchó que alguien se le acercaba. Su corazón se hundió cuando vio que era Kuramochi; luego de aquella primera vez al bate, Eijun no le había permitido llegar a base de nuevo, por lo que se preguntó si acaso estaba regresando para vengarse.

Pero en vez de eso, el hombre de rostro cruel dijo, "Eijun era ¿no? No eres un pitcher tan malo." Sorprendido, Eijun miró alrededor, preguntándose si el hombre había estado hablándole a alguien más. "Te estoy hablando a ti, idiota."

"Sí, señor," dijo, sin saber qué más responder.

Kuramochi resopló, y frente a ellos, el capitán soltó una risa divertida.

* * *

><p>Las noticias de que Eijun era ahora el pitcher del equipo de béisbol, se propagaron como pólvora a través del pueblo. Al principio, ellos sólo eran curiosos y preguntaban.<p>

"¿Cómo son?" preguntaron sus compañeros de clase, reuniéndose a su alrededor en la escuela.

"¿Son como nosotros?" preguntaron sus padres.

"Eludiendo sus deberes y jugando béisbol," murmuraba la Sra. Park de la farmacia.

"Algunos de ellos podrían ser _limpiadores_ en las ligas profesionales. Hay uno que podría ser un corredor olímpico. Y otro que posee el rugido más fuerte que alguna vez haya escuchado. Todos son escalofriantes," reportó Eijun diligentemente, sintiéndose como un espía infiltrado en las filas enemigas. Eso fue probablemente como los otros lo habían considerado, en un principio.

Ante sus palabras, ellos intercambiaron miradas inquietas.

"Así que son muy diferentes de nosotros, ¿eh?"

Eijun no sabría decir.

* * *

><p>Con el paso del tiempo, su vida adoptó patrón extraño.<p>

En la mañana y durante la escuela, él aún era Eh-joon. Comía arroz y rábano encurtido en casa; luego se dirigía a la escuela, donde alternativamente en clase, miraba por la ventana o dormía en su pupitre. Se había acostumbrado a quedarse luego de clases para _atrapar la pelota_ con sus amigos, pero ahora corría hacia el campo de béisbol en la zona más moderna del pueblo, donde se convertía en Eijun y lanzaba para un grupo de bateadores japoneses.

Eijun sentía, de muchas formas, como si estuviese atrapado entre dos mundos distintos. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esa extraña división?

Los otros miembros del equipo hacía mucho que habían dejado de quejarse acerca de su presencia en el equipo. Incluso cuando su otro pitcher regresó, el Capitán Miyuki le dijo, totalmente impasible, que esperaba verlo en el campo al día siguiente.

El pitcher era un hombre llamado Furuya, quien lanzaba de una forma tan rápida y aterradora como jamás había visto en su vida – otro monstruo más entre ellos – y que había estado fuera de los juegos por un mes debido a su muñeca fracturada.

Eijun no sabía cómo se sentía cuando estaba en el montículo. En un principio había estado aterrorizado, por supuesto, la sierra de metal nunca se alejó de su mente. Había corrido hacia el campo de béisbol porque le asustaba lo que el capitán podría hacerle si llegaba tarde.

Pero últimamente se preguntaba si el golpeteo en su pecho no era sólo debido al miedo, sino a algo más. Se preguntaba si la razón por la que corría rápidamente – tan rápido que su reflejo sobre la superficie de los arrozales se tornaba borrosa – no era producto del deseo de conseguir de una buena vez la muerte. Tal vez era algo más.

"Buen lanzamiento," dijo el capitán, lanzándole la pelota de regreso.

"Deja de sonreír," espetó Kuramochi, agitando el bate amenazadoramente hacia Eijun. La primera vez que hizo eso, Eijun se había congelado en su sitio al instante, pensando que su hora había llegado. Pero nada sucedió, y lo siguiente que vio fue a Kuramochi abandonar el campo.

En su siguiente turno al bate, conectó un sencillo y luego robó dos bases más.

* * *

><p>El capitán era el único en el equipo que podía atrapar constantemente los lanzamientos de Eijun, y como resultado, siempre fueron emparejados como batería.<p>

En un inicio, cuando hubieron aprendido las señales de cada uno, no hablaban a menudo. Eijun era un asustado muchacho de colegio; y el Capitán Miyuki, un célebre oficial imperial. El Capitán era japonés; y Eijun, no. Y aquella diferencia era suficiente para no hablar. El capitán hacía señales, y Eijun lanzaba durante un partido de siete entradas, y luego cada uno tomaba distintos caminos. El capitán, hacia la estación de policía. Eijun, hacia su destartalada casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

La primera vez que el capitán le hizo una pregunta fue, extrañamente, acerca de su escuela.

"¿Qué aprendes en la escuela?" preguntó un día de verano, mientras se sacaban el equipo en la banca. Era tiempo de que empezara a atardecer, pero el sol aún seguía en lo alto del cielo. Eijun se estaba preguntando si la luz solar era suficiente como para pasar por el mercado de la plaza antes de ir a casa, por lo que respondió sin pensar.

"¿Qué?" dijo Eijun. El Capitán Miyuki alzó una ceja, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, palideció. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sierra zumbó amenazadoramente en su cabeza. Con voz débil, trató de arreglar el daño. "Y-Yo… ¿Qué quiso decir, capitán?"

"¿Qué te están enseñando en la escuela?"

"Matemáticas," balbuceó. "Ciencias. Historia. Japonés. Y… y… literatura…"

"¿Historia? ¿Historia Japonesa?"

"S-sí, señor," respondió Eijun. "En su mayoría."

"Hm," el capitán sonrió. "¿Qué sabes acerca del Imperio Japonés?"

"Es… es el mayor imperio en el mundo, regido por su Majestad el Emperador," contestó apresuradamente.

"Muy bien," dijo el capitán, y con una rápida sonrisa, cambió su visor por sus lentes. Se alejó, y Eijun supo que había sido absuelto.

Solo después de que la estación de policía se perdiera de vista, fue cuando se permitió relajarse; se desplomó con alivio contra la pared de un edificio, con el corazón latiendo furiosamente en sus orejas.

A este ritmo, pensó Eijun en su interior, su corazón fallaría antes de que siquiera llegara a los veinte.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, por un tiempo, la paz reinó en el pueblo. Las cosas se habían calmado desde que el joven capitán tomara el puesto. Y aunque hubo algunas quejas entre dientes, acerca del Capitán Miyuki gastando mucho tiempo jugando béisbol y no haciéndose cargo de sus deberes; en realidad, las personas estaban aliviadas de ser dejadas en paz.<p>

Las cosas muy bien pudieron haber continuado de esa forma, si un pedazo de papel oficial no hubiera aparecido repentinamente en el poste de la plaza del pueblo, declarando el arresto y la inminente ejecución de la Sra. Park de la farmacia, por el crimen de ser simpatizante con el movimiento independista coreano.

El verano se estaba terminando y los días habían empezado a ser más helados y más cortos, cuando ella fue ejecutada públicamente por el escuadrón de fusilamiento, en el centro del pueblo. Tal vez el escuadrón de limpieza se demoró demasiado antes de empezar a limpiar, o talvez la sangre teñía mejor en el suelo helado. O tal vez era el último reticente regalo de la Sra. Park para el mundo.

Pues incluso cuando ellos hubieron restregado con agua y jabón, una opaca y desagradable mancha rosácea, se mantuvo.

Eijun se encontraba allí cuando sucedió. Estuvo ahí para ver a la mujer forcejear con sus ataduras en sus últimos momentos. Vio cómo la boca de los rifles que apuntaban a ella, resplandecían. Estaba en la misma clase que su hijo mayor. Y se había acostumbrado a pasar a comprar parches para aliviar el dolor, para sus padres. Escuchaba pacientemente sus quejas murmuradas, por lo que ella siempre había deslizado un parche extra en su bolsa.

El mismo capitán dio la orden de disparar a los oficiales, con su blanco uniforme, brillando casi cegadoramente bajo el sol.

Al día siguiente después de la escuela, en el campo de béisbol, él sonrió orgullosamente a Eijun diciéndole, "Buen lanzamiento."

* * *

><p>Una semana después de que la Sra. Park fuera asesinada, Eijun se encontró siendo rodeado por algunos de sus compañeros de clase, durante el almuerzo. Al frente de ellos estaba el hijo mayor de la Sra. Park.<p>

No hicieron preguntas. Fue puramente físico. Sus rostros estaban retorcidos con hostilidad; sus mandíbulas, apretadas. Nudillos crujieron. Eijun sintió su nariz quebrarse.

El hijo mayor de la Sra. Park estaba llorando cuando golpeó a Eijun, y él hubiera llorado también, pero se contuvo por su bien.

Cuando se reanudaron las clases, los profesores evitaron mirar su ensangrentado rostro. Su nariz inflamada no dejaba de sangrar, sin importar la forma en la que inclinase su cabeza, por lo que después de un tiempo, Eijun se rindió y se fue.

No podía regresar a casa luciendo de esa forma, así que luego de algunas deliberaciones, se dirigió hacia los baños públicos, pensando que podría enterrar su rostro en una toalla mojada y esperar que la hinchazón disminuyera. Pero el baño público se encontraba en el otro lado de la ciudad, y justo cuando pasaba por la estación de policía, las puertas se abrieron y el capitán dio un paso afuera, con una expresión meditabunda en su rostro.

Con su corazón latiendo fuertemente, Eijun empezó a acelerar sus pasos, pero fue una decisión equivocada pues captó la atención del capitán. Él levanto la mirada, y en un principio, sus ojos pasaron por alto el rostro de Eijun, evidentemente sin reconocerlo – pero repentinamente se detuvo, y retornó su mirada.

"¿Qué…?" dijo el Capitán Miyuki, luciendo sorprendido. "¿Eijun? ¿Qué te sucedió?"

"Me golpeé contra una puerta," mintió Eijun, bajando la cabeza y tratando de parecer avergonzando. No fue difícil.

"Te golpeaste contra una puerta," repitió el capitán, lentamente.

"Sí, señor."

Por un momento, él observó a Eijun con una expresión indescifrable, sus labios formaron una línea. Estaba claro que no le creía.

"Te lo dije en tu primer día," pronunció finalmente, "que mentirle a un oficial del Ejército Imperial Japonés es considerado una ofensa capital."

"Sí, señor."

El capitán le dirigió una mirada aguda – y luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Ven conmigo," dijo, y llevó a Eijun con el doctor para que le den puntadas.

Mientras la puntiaguda aguja tiraba dolorosamente a través de su piel rota, lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, y sollozó.

* * *

><p>Para el temor de Eijun, el capitán empezó a prestarle mayor atención. Eijun apareció en el campo, varias veces más, con contusiones y cortes en su rostro. Pronto, incluso los otros miembros del equipo, lo notaron.<p>

"¿Estás... bien, Eijun?" le preguntó Haruichi, preocupado.

"Tropecé en las escaleras," dijo Eijun, sonriendo (con un diente delantero faltante).

"O eres torpe, o las puertas y escaleras realmente te aman," remarcó el capitán secamente.

"Estoy atravesando una etapa de crecimiento, así que he estado golpeándome contra algunas cosas," insistió.

"Debes de estar creciendo en lugares innombrables entonces, porque luces exactamente de la misma altura que yo," dijo Kuramochi, con malicia, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

"En realidad, sí. Gracias por notarlo. No sabía que me estabas prestando tanta atención," dijo Eijun, con el rostro serio. Los otros rieron cuando el rostro de Kuramochi se torció en una mueca.

"Pronto será invierno," dijo el capitán, su risa se desvaneció en el viento, mientras miraba hacia el cielo gris.

* * *

><p>Cuando empezó a hacer demasiado frío como para jugar béisbol, el Capitán Miyuki le dijo a Eijun que no tenía que venir de nuevo hasta el año siguiente.<p>

Esto lo habría hecho sentir aliviado hace algunos meses, pero por alguna razón, Eijun sintió su corazón hundirse ante las noticias.

"Sí, señor," dijo, obediente, manteniendo cuidadosamente su rostro sin expresión.

"Que tengas un Feliz Año Nuevo," le gritó Haruichi alegremente. Los otros asintieron y agitaron sus manos hacia él, y Kuramochi le dio una juguetona patada en la parte posterior de sus piernas.

El camino de regreso a casa fue largo, y Eijun se sintió avergonzado.

* * *

><p>En su mayor parte, una vez que las vacaciones de invierno hubieron empezado, Eijun se quedó en casa. Sus padres entendieron y lo dejaron solo. No le dijeron nada, pero él podía notar por sus rostros retraídos y cansados, que ellos probablemente también estaban sufriendo las consecuencias. Su padre salió en la mañana, en una caminata ardua hacia el mercado, con su carreta rebosante de granos, y regresó en la noche con casi la misma cantidad.<p>

Comieron mucho arroz ese invierno.

* * *

><p>Cuando su padre colapsó por agotamiento a inicios del nuevo año, Eijun supo que estaban en problemas. Afortunadamente, uno de los pocos amigos que sus padres aún tenían, trabajaba como editor en jefe de un periódico local del pueblo, y le ofreció a Eijun un trabajo como repartidor. Repartiría los periódicos al amanecer, cuando apenas había alguien caminando por las calles, por lo que era el trabajo perfecto para él.<p>

Feliz de finalmente ser capaz de estirar sus piernas, Eijun tomó el trabajo con entusiasmo. No tenía una bicicleta, pero el pueblo no era tan grande, así que corría cada mañana cargando pilas de periódicos en la mochila de su espalda. Era un frío y duro trabajo, pero por lo general se calentaba lo suficiente a medio camino.

_El capitán estaría orgulloso si me viera_, pensó en su interior, con ironía.

Eijun llegó a odiar los días de nieve. Solía esperarlos con ansias cuando era más joven, pues significaba peleas de bolas de nieve, y la escuela era cerrada si sucedía durante el semestre. Pero ahora, significaba que el suelo estaba cubierto de hielo, y sus manos se entumecían tanto que temía que se fueran a congelar. Y luego ahí sí que tendrían que cortarle las manos.

Fue uno de aquellos días de nieve, justo cuando acababa de lanzar un periódico sobre las paredes de una casa, que un par de manos repentinamente lo sujetaron por detrás. Eran grandes y velludas, tapando su boca y nariz; por un segundo, los sentidos de Eijun lo abandonaron mientras se preguntaba qué estaba sucediendo. Luego las manos se apretaron alrededor de su rostro, y cuando se dio cuenta que no podía respirar, sus sentidos retornaron. De inmediato, empezó a luchar violentamente.

_¡No quiero morir!_, gritó en silencio, arañando y tratando de morder las manos. Pero ellas no lo dejaron ir. Privado de oxígeno, podía sentir como iba perdiendo la conciencia. Sus pulmones le gritaban. Su cabeza y su corazón latían furiosamente en sus oídos.

Justo antes de que Eijun creyera que explotaría, hubo un sonido gutural. Las manos que sostenían fuertemente su rostro, se aflojaron. Eijun cayó sobre sus rodillas, tosiendo, llorando, el frío y brutal oxígeno ingresando dolorosamente a sus pulmones.

Cuando finalmente se calmó, volteó a ver a su agresor quien yacía quieto en el suelo. Su rostro estaba oculto de su vista. El área alrededor de su cuello estaba de un brillante rojo, destacando nítidamente sobre la nieve acumulada.

De pie al lado del cuerpo estaba el capitán, mirando hacia él tranquilamente. Su espada estaba desenvainada, su extremo cubierto en sangre.

"¿Puedes levantarte?" dijo el capitán. Eijun asintió en silencio. "Muy bien." Envainó su espada y se marchó.

Eijun se puso de pie temblorosamente. Dudó. No quería ver. Sin embargo, se acercó cojeando hacia la cabeza del agresor y la giró para ver el rostro.

Era uno de los hombres que Eijun había visto de vez en cuando en el mercado, cuando acompañaba a sus padres. Nunca habían hablado, y por aquel detalle, Eijun se sentía agradecido.

Entregó el resto de los periódicos de la mañana, antes de regresar a casa.

* * *

><p>Varios días después, Eijun estaba acurrucado en su futón cuando su madre deslizó repentinamente la puerta de su habitación, con una expresión incierta en su rostro.<p>

"Eijun," dijo. "El… El capitán está aquí para verte."

Eijun se levantó de un salto, sus ojos completamente abiertos. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso, la puerta se abrió completamente, revelando la presencia del Capitán Miyuki. Por primera vez, notó Eijun, él no estaba vistiendo el uniforme de oficial o el de béisbol. Estaba vestido sobriamente con un modesto traje gris.

Los ojos del capitán recorrieron su habitación antes de descansar en su figura, y Eijun sintió sus mejillas arder, sabiendo qué aspecto debía de tener. No se había lavado en varios días y su cabello estaba despeinado, sus ropas arrugadas y gastadas. Su habitación también era un desastre, y si olfateaba, creía que podía oler el moho. El capitán, por otro lado, resultaba ser una impresionante figura incluso vistiendo un traje de civil, distinguido y reservado.

"¿Puedes darme una hora de tu tiempo, Eijun?" preguntó el Capitán Miyuki, y él tartamudeó un sí. Pausando para ponerse rápidamente una chaqueta y una bufanda, siguió al hombre hacia fuera de su casa.

Estaba nevando afuera, de nuevo. Caía lentamente, cubriendo los arrozales alrededor de su casa de blanco. Durante varios minutos, caminaron sin detenerse y en silencio por uno de los caminos que llevaban hacia el campo.

"Seré reasignado pronto," dijo el capitán repentinamente. "Al frente de batalla, en China."

"Sí, capitán," repuso Eijun, preguntándose por qué le estaba diciendo eso.

"Vine aquí a contarte una historia," dijo, como si leyera los pensamientos de Eijun. "Pero antes de que lo haga, tengo un favor que pedirte."

"¿Un favor, señor?"

"Un pedido."

"Sí, señor."

"Muy bien. Esto es, entonces: Quiero que me des una completa y honesta opinión acerca del hombre del cual te contare la historia. ¿Qué te parece?"

"S… sí, señor," dijo Eijun con vacilación.

"Bien," dijo el capitán, asintiendo. "Entonces aquí va."

* * *

><p>El hombre del cual estoy hablando, era el segundo hijo de una prominente familia en Japón. Creció sin que nada le faltara. Dinero, educación, estatus social… el mundo entero estaba a sus pies. Era inteligente y astuto, y el más popular en la escuela. Las chicas lo adulaban. Los muchachos se agrupaban alrededor de él, buscando su atención. Los profesores lo adoraban. Tú sabes, las tonterías usuales.<p>

La única persona con la cual podía ser comparada, de forma imparcial, y en la cual esta resultara ser mejor – al menos desde el punto de vista del hombre – era su hermano mayor. Él era sólo un año mayor que este hombre, pero de alguna forma, se encontraba varios pasos por delante. En el tiempo en que el hombre pensaba en construir un puente, su hermano ya estaba colocando el último clavo de un puente terminado. Pero a diferencia de este hombre, a su hermano le importaba poco el dinero o el estatus social. Él podía fácilmente haber vencido al hombre y ser el más popular en la escuela, pero tenía poco interés en aquellas cosas.

A pesar de eso, y aunque tuvieran muy pocas cosas en común, los hermanos se llevaban bien. Lo único que tenían en común, en realidad, era su mutuo amor por el béisbol. Incluso jugaban en la misma posición – cátcher. Cada uno formó su propio equipo de béisbol y solían jugar partidos entre ellos.

Luego de un tiempo, sin embargo, el hombre empezó a sentirse frustrado. Parecía que no importara cuán duro él y su equipo entrenaran, nunca podrían vencer al equipo de su hermano. Parecía que su hermano simplemente era más talentoso que él como cátcher, y era capaz de leer todo lo que intentaba. Sin embargo, el hombre amaba demasiado a su hermano como para odiarlo por ello.

Después de graduarse de la preparatoria, ambos hermanos se unieron al ejército imperial, siguiendo los pasos de su padre. Ambos fueron inmediatamente reconocidos por su estatus y talento, y rápidamente promovidos a una posición de oficial al mando.

Junto con sus unidades, ambos fueron asignados a una base extranjera al lado de un célebre coronel, cuando algo terrible ocurrió. Un grupo de rebeldes que suponían una amenaza en la región, fueron atrapados y llevados para un interrogatorio.

Sin embargo, torturarlos no estaba funcionando. Todos eran resistentes, hombres y mujeres. No emitieron sonido alguno cuando las uñas de sus dedos fueron arrancadas. La más resistente de todos era una mujer, tal vez en sus treintas. Era orgullosa. Cuando presionaron un cilindro de metal fundido contra su pie, ella preguntó si podían darle un vaso con agua, pues empezaba a hacer calor.

Así que, finalmente, trajeron a algunos de los niños que habían encontrado en el escondite de los rebeldes. Amenazaron con matar a los niños en frente de los rebeldes si no hablaban. Ellos palidecieron, pero sus bocas se mantuvieron resueltamente rígidas.

"Mata uno," dijo el coronel, señalando con la cabeza hacia el hermano del hombre. El hermano se quedó inmóvil.

"No puedo, señor," repuso.

"Es una orden de tu superior, teniente," advirtió el coronel.

"No puedo, señor," dijo el hermano del hombre.

"Es una _**orden**_."

"No puedo, señor."

El coronel se quedó en silencio. Repentinamente, alcanzó la espada en su cinto y la desenvainó con un solo movimiento. Apuntó hacia el hermano del hombre, quién palideció pero no se movió. Todos en la habitación se congelaron y los observaron. Incluso los niños.

Entonces el hombre desenvainó su propia espada, y la clavó en el corazón del niño más cercano. Una niña con pecas y corto cabello negro. Ella cayó al suelo, y la mujer rebelde, la más resistente de todos, se desmayó ante la vista.

Esto satisfizo al coronel, por lo que envainó su espada.

"Muy bien, teniente," lo elogió. "Me aseguraré de hablar de usted en la capital."

Y cumplió su promesa. Recomendó al hombre, adornando sus acciones en batalla, y fue promovido al rango de capitán. A petición de él, ellos incluso le dieron unas pequeñas vacaciones, dejándolo quedarse en un pequeño y pacífico pueblo desolado, alejado del calor de la batalla, por un tiempo.

* * *

><p>"Y esa es la historia," dijo el capitán, terminando su relato abruptamente. Detuvo su caminata, sus manos cruzadas detrás de él mientras observaba el blanco campo. "Ahora, tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿El hombre mató a la niña porque amaba a su hermano? ¿O lo hizo porque era la única oportunidad en la que podría eclipsar a su hermano?"<p>

Eijun dudó antes de responder, "Creo que eso sólo podría saberlo el mismo hombre."

"Muy bien," dijo el capitán, su rostro se torció en una irónica sonrisa. "Muy bien. Ahora, aquí está la verdadera pregunta. ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre este hombre?"

Por un momento, Eijun no respondió. En vez de eso, miró hacia sus pies, pensando.

Pensando.

Levantó la mirada, y vio al capitán observarlo con una feroz expresión en su rostro. Era la mirada habitual, pero por primera vez, Eijun creyó que podía sentir algo tan frágil como el vidrio, escondiéndose detrás.

_Podría destruirlo de un solo golpe,_ pensó Eijun en su interior, con sorpresa. _Con una sola palabra. De la misma forma en la que dice '¡fuego!'_

Abrió su boca – y luego la cerró.

Relucientes rifles. Relucientes agujas. Relucientes espadas.

¿Cómo habían llegado a este momento? ¿Cómo es que tenía tal poder sobre el capitán? ¿Cómo es que el capitán tenía tal poder sobre él?

"Creo que aún debe de estar jugando béisbol, cualquiera sea el pueblo desolado en el que haya terminado," dijo Eijun finalmente.

La boca del capitán se abrió por la sorpresa. Parpadeó. Y luego echando su cabeza hacia atrás, soltó una carcajada. Entonces, el momento fue roto. La fragilidad había desaparecido por completo. Y volvía a ser distinguido y reservado. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, el Capitán Miyuki golpeó a Eijun en la espalda.

"Un día, jugaremos béisbol juntos de nuevo," dijo despreocupadamente. "Hacemos una buena batería, compañero."

La nieve empezaba a incrementarse, así que caminaron de regreso a la casa de Eijun, en silencio. El capitán se marchó poco después, su espalda gris se perdió en el blanco horizonte, y Eijun nunca más lo volvió a ver.

* * *

><p>El Capitán Miyuki fue reemplazado por un hombre mayor, que poseía una enorme panza producto de la cerveza, vociferaba órdenes y nunca ponía un pie sobre el campo detrás de la estación. El resto del equipo de béisbol se disolvió, y muchos de los jóvenes oficiales regresaron a Japón o fueron enviados a otra base militar.<p>

El tiempo pasó, y las memorias se desvanecieron. La mancha roja del suelo, en el centro del pueblo, fue cubierta con pintura. Las golpizas en la escuela se detuvieron. Su padre se recuperó, y la vida retornó a ser como podría haber sucedido normalmente.

Eijun se preguntaba de vez en cuando dónde podría haber ido el capitán.

Se filtraron noticias sobre las conquistas del ejército japonés en el extranjero. Cientos de miles de inocentes chinos fueron asesinados en la masacre de Nanking, decían. Tal vez millones. Hombres, mujeres, y niños por igual, despedazados por soldados japoneses. Hombres, mujeres, y niños por igual, violados en sus propias casas por soldados japoneses.

Algunos de esos soldados también debían de haber amado el béisbol. Debían de haber jugado béisbol en un diamante de béisbol. Tal vez incluso como cátcher, o como pitcher. ¿Cómo podía un hombre que amaba el béisbol, matar a alguien?

Pero sucedió, y Eijun se preguntaba si Miyuki Kazuya estaba entre ellos.

"_Un día, jugaremos béisbol juntos de nuevo."_

Visitaba el campo de vez en cuando, aunque últimamente se estaba haciendo difícil el desplazarse con libertad. Parecía que los esfuerzos de guerra en el extranjero no estaban yendo bien, para que hubieran restringido las reglas y empezado a hacer cumplir las leyes. Recientemente había empezado a trabajar en la fábrica, ayudando con las chimeneas humeantes que producían abundantes provisiones para el ejército. Su cuerpo entero le dolía.

El campo desaparecía lentamente, absorbido por la maleza. Un día, se iría por completo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NT:**

Estoy tan feliz de finalmente poder subir esta traducción. Tanto que no diré nada más, excepto que: para los que se lleven bien con el inglés les recomiendo pasarse por sus historias (aunque sería raro que no lo hubieran hecho ya), son geniales.

¡Hasta la próxima!~

Pd. Link original de esta historia lo encuentran en mi perfil, o simplemente lo buscan por ahí. Creo que es bastante conocido.


End file.
